Lembranças de Edward e Bella Cullen
by ruhhpurplebelle
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, onde toda a família está reunida em boa parte, Edward e Bella contam como foi cada passo importante na relação deles, desde como começaram seu relacionamento até os dias atuais. Nada como o Natal para trazer boas lembranças de momentos marcantes em sua vida. One-shot de Natal/All humans
1. Chapter 1 - Nossas lembranças

**N/A: ****Na véspera de Natal, onde toda a família está reunida em boa parte, Edward e Bella contam como foi cada passo importante na relação deles, desde como começaram seu relacionamento até os dias atuais. Nada como o Natal para trazer boas lembranças de momentos marcantes em sua vida.**

**One-shot de Natal/All humans**

**Olá, peeps! Eu fiz essa one-shot para comemorar o Natal de um ano tão abençoado e cheio de surpresas! Eu espero que gostem! Boa leitura :) **

§§

_Bella_

Nossa família estava toda reunida, a sala estava cheia e o som das crianças rindo e correndo pela sala deixava-me mais feliz. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, enquanto bebericava sua taça de vinho quase vazia. Meu pai e minha mãe estavam conversando animadamente com meus sogros, Esme e Carlisle. Emm, Jazz e Alice estavam tentando conter as crianças, que correram para ficar em cima de Rose, que tinha o ventre inchado por causa da pequena Jane, que nascerá a três semanas. Emm estava ficando nervoso com isso, afinal, Felipe não parava de querer afagar a barriga da mãe.

Um sorriso bobo apareceu em meus lábios, minha mão afagando meu ventre um pouco inchado. Lá estava eu, esperando um bebê de Edward, o homem que mudou a minha vida completamente. O homem que está comigo em todos os momentos e eu só posso agradecer a Deus por essa vida maravilhosa. A árvore de natal brilhava mais do que tudo e os presentes embaixo dava o incrível charme.

- Tia, Bella! Tia, Bella! – a voz ofegante de Lary me fez levantar os olhos e fitar aqueles olhinhos verdes que puxaram aos de Alice, mas os cachos loiros são de Jasper.

- Sim, amor? – me inclinei, retirando meus pés de cima do sofá.

- Conta pra gente como é que a senhora conheceu titio Eddie? – ela disse, sua voz estridente de criança fazendo meu coração amolecer. Logo, mais três cabeças apareceram atrás dela. Os gêmeos de Alice e Jazz, irmãos de Lary, Richard e Rupert. Ao lado deles estava Felipe, seus incríveis olhos castanhos grandes e um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Ele malditamente parece com Emmett.

- Claro, meu bem. Mas, pelo o que eu me lembre, eu já tinha contado para vocês antes do jantar. – sussurrei, olhando para Edward, que agora me fitava com seus maravilhosos olhos verdes. Seu sorriso fazendo meu coração acelerar. Casada há quatro anos com um homem belíssimo te faz quase ter um ataque do coração, sério!

- Aaaah, mas a gente quer saber de novo! É engraçado. – Richard resmungou, batendo palmas. Rupert gargalhou, seus cabelos pretos iguais aos de Alice caindo por seus olhos.

- Okay, okay... Não acham que estão abusando da tia Bella, não? Ela já contou milhares de vezes essa mesma história. – Edward decidiu falar, um sorriso brincalhão nos seus lábios.

- Mas, titio... É sério, é engraçado! Vai, tia! – Rupert agarrou os ombros do irmão, que assentia, dando uma cotovelada em Felipe para ele concordar. Lary rolou os olhos.

- Calem a boca. Eu pedi primeiro! – ela reclamou, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Parem! – a voz de Jasper fez os pequeninos girarem a cabeça para olhá-lo. – A gente sabe que a Bella sempre se deixa amolecer e repete a história.

- Argh, ele tem razão! Okay, vocês ganharam. Sentem-se. – desci do sofá para me sentar no tapete fofinho, as crianças logo sentadas ao meu redor. Edward riu, afagando meus cabelos.

- Conta! – Lary sorriu.

- Até eu quero escutar de novo. – Rose gargalhou, levantando-se desajeitadamente para poder ficar sentada na poltrona próxima à gente. Sua barriga enorme entrando no caminho.

- Bom, eu conheci Edward quando...

E então, meus pensamentos voaram para o dia em que eu finalmente fiz uma escolha que mudaria minha vida...

**_oOoOoo_**

**_O improviso..._**

Ai meu Deus, como um cara pode ser tão lindo assim? Isso não poderia ser possível. Certo, eu sei que eu estou pirando com isso, mas definitivamente, Edward Cullen é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida. Não que eu já tenha visto mais homens bonitos nesses meus vinte e três anos, mas Edward supera todos.

Enquanto ele gesticulava com as mãos feito um empresário de sucesso, eu deixava meu lápis massagear meu lábio inferior, deixando meus olhos vagarem por toda a sua excepcional estrutura. Seu óculos escorregava por seu nariz, o fazendo colocar um dedo e empurrá-lo para cima, o que me fez perder a respiração.

Eu estava surpresa, quero dizer, eu não esperava ficar na mesma turma que o homem mais inteligente de toda a faculdade, principalmente que ele estava cursando o mesmo curso que eu nas horas vagas, Francês.

- Bella! – a voz de Rose me fez tirar a atenção dele para olhá-la, um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

- Ahn... Sim? – eu sussurrei, retirando o cabelo do rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio e depois retirou uma caneta da bolsa. Como eu posso entender certas coisas que minha melhor amiga faz? Sinceramente.

- Eu vou te passar o número do meu novo apartamento. Lembra que eu disse que me mudarei assim que tudo for bem no casamento? – ela murmurou e começou a anotar algo num pedaço de papel. Eu franzi o cenho.

- Mas o seu casamento com Emm é só no mês que vem. Por que já está me dando o número de lá? – questionei, esticando minimamente o braço para pegar o papel, já que o professor Denali não é nada legal e principalmente quando vê quem não está prestando atenção.

- Leia! – ordenou, seu cabelo loiro e brilhante balançando divinamente quando ela o colou em um ombro, enrolando-o.

- Tá, tá. – resmunguei, desdobrando o papel e meu coração acelerou.

_"Hmm, eu estou percebendo seus olhares para o Edward Cullenzinho ali. Tá afim, é gata? Cuidado para não babar"_

Olhei-a, minha bochecha ardendo de vergonha. Mas, eu levei um susto quando um pigarro soou ao meu lado oposto e eu engoli em seco. Merda, mil vezes merda.

- Posso ver o que tanto fofoca pelo papel com a senhorita Hale, Swan? E que as estão fazendo distraídas enquanto nosso aluno está apresentando?

– Ahn... Eu realmente não acho uma boa ide... – mas fui interrompida quando ele simplesmente tomou o papel da minha mão. O silêncio da sala fazendo-me corar ainda mais. Abaixei os olhos, sabendo que ele leria.

- "Hmm, eu estou percebendo seus olhares para o Edward Cullenzinho ali. Tá afim, é gata? Cuidado para não babar". Senhorita Swan, eu quero que você depois dessa aula sente-se afastada de sua amiga até terminarem o curso, estamos entendidos? – o som das risadinhas das pessoas me fazendo estremecer.

- Sim. – sussurrei, levantando os olhos somente para encontrar o olhar de Edward, que torcia as mãos nervosamente em seu suéter azul. Alguns fios de seu cabelo bronze grudando em sua têmpora. Céus, ele está nervoso? Meu coração acelerou de uma forma engraçada. Isso tem acontecido desde dois meses atrás e é toda vez que eu o olho. Meu Deus.

- Continue Edward e ignore a fofoca dessas duas. – ele disse em francês e logo Edward assentiu, continuando a apresentar sua pesquisa sobre uma cidade da França. Seus olhos nunca encontrando os meus novamente.

Quando a aula acabou, eu me levantei feito o Flash, guardando rapidamente minhas coisas em minha bolsa. Rose já estava pronta e conversava com Ângela, uma colega de turma.

- Vai almoçar comigo hoje? – eu falei, levantando a cabeça e encontrando o olhar de Edward, que estava recolhendo seus cadernos e colocando em sua mochila surrada. Ele arregalou os olhos, olhando ao redor e depois apontando para si mesmo.

Rose virou a cabeça e assentiu, levantando a mão para eu espera-la para a gente almoçar. Eu fiquei paralisada. Céus, Edward achou que eu estava falando com ele. Que raios eu faço?

- Ahn... Você falou comigo? – ele perguntou, sua voz suave e baixa fazendo meu corpo estremecer e meu estômago começar a embrulhar de nervoso.

- Bella, a gente já pode ir almoçar agora. – Rose passou por trás de Edward, que corou tão intensamente que eu achei que ele poderia explodir. Seus olhos por trás dos óculos arregalando.

- Oh... Claro. – ele disse mais para si mesmo, enquanto terminava de fechar sua mochila e jogando-a por seus ombros largos. Eu engoli em seco. Essa poderia ser minha única chance de fazer com que ele me note!

- Rose, na verdade... Eu falei com Edward. – murmurei, dando um sinal para ela entender que eu estava fazendo um plano, mas ela simplesmente cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? – ela bufou, olhando para Edward, que encolheu os ombros e tirou o cabelo que caía em sua testa. Suas bochechas ainda coradas. Ele é tão adorável.

- É... Eu chamei Edward para almoçar comigo hoje. Você pode ir com a Ang e o Ben se quiser. – sussurrei, discretamente fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ela saísse. Merda Rose, às vezes é tão burra!

- Oh... Aaaah. – ela sorriu e eu corei. – Okay. Tchau Bella!

- Tchau. – a vi saindo da sala acompanhada com Ang e Ben, enquanto os outros da turma saíam. O professor olhou para mim e depois saiu da sala. Estranho. Às vezes eu acho que o professor tem paixonite pelo Edward, é sério.

- Isso... Isso é sério? – ele perguntou, enquanto se aproximava. Meu coração martelou em meu peito, me fazendo morder o lábio e fraquejar, apoiando minha mão na banca para não acabar caindo.

- S-sim... Você quer? – perguntei, seus olhos me queimando. Ele sorriu. Ele sorriu para mim!

- Claro, Bella. – e eu poderia estar morta.

_**OoOoOo**_

_**Tempo presente**_**_..._**

- Você sabe que eu não poderia sair correndo depois de ter a certeza que a minha Bella realmente me chamou para almoçar, mesmo que depois ela tenha me dito que foi um plano improvisado. – Edward gargalhou atrás de mim, suas pernas ao lado dos meus braços, levantei a cabeça, rindo.

- Sim... E claro, o charme Swan ninguém resiste. – falei convencida, fazendo Renée e Charlie rirem. Todos agora prestaram atenção, seus olhos fitando-me.

- E como foi depois? Depois que vocês começaram a namorar? Como foi o primeiro beijo e encontro? – Lary era a única que ainda estava acordada, os meninos não passaram nem da metade da história antes de deitarem e começarem a dormir. Também, passaram a tarde toda brincando feito loucos.

- Para uma menina de seis anos, você está muito esperta em querer saber sobre beijos... Mas, eu vou contar como foi, porque eu simplesmente preciso relembrar isso! – gargalhei, recebendo um beliscão leve na minha costela, fazendo-me dar um tapa na mão de Edward, que riu.

- Conte-nos. – Esme sorriu para mim.

- Quando a gente começou a namorar três meses depois do período de oração, a gente teve o nosso primeiro encontro, que foi lá em La push...

_**OoOoOo**_

**_O beijo..._**

Oh meu Deus, hoje é o dia. Realmente o dia em que eu tirarei meu _bv_ e que Edward irá me levar para jantar, comemorando os nossos quatro meses de namoro, depois do período de oração, é claro. Céus, eu estou tão nervosa. Parece que meu estômago está saindo do lugar.

- Você está linda. – ele sussurrou, ajeitando o óculos no rosto, seu cabelo recém molhado caindo um pouco na sua testa. Ele estava usando uma camisa preta com mangas longas e uma calça jeans. Como ele pode ser ainda mais bonito? Esse ar de intelectual me deixa ainda mais abobalhada.

- Você está lindo. – murmurei, aproximando-me para beijar sua bochecha. Corei, engolindo em seco. Edward sorriu.

- Não vejo a hora de te levar para conhecer meus pais. – sorriu mais largo e eu escutei um pigarro atrás de mim. Eu sabia que era Charlie.

- Olá, filho. Tudo bem? – eu pude notar o pomo de adão de Edward balançar furiosamente, enquanto estendia a mão para apertar a de meu pai, que sorria, seu bigode o fazendo ainda mais assustador. Sério, meu pai tem aquele ar de mandão e que vai bater em você em qualquer momento. Mas, Edward conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira que ele e mamãe tinham colocado, aceitando nosso namoro.

- Sim e o senhor? Eu estou levando Bella para jantar. – sorriu. Eu segurei a mão dele, virando de frente para Charlie, que assentiu.

- Claro, claro. Antes das dez quero ela de volta, ok? Nada de crianças ficar por aí tarde da noite. – ele disse, fazendo-me rolar os olhos. – Cuidado e vão com Deus.

- Amém. Tchau, pai. – sussurrei e dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dele, indo com Edward para o seu carro.

* * *

><p>Nosso jantar foi maravilhoso. É sempre maravilhoso quando eu estou com Edward e eu consigo falar sobre todos os assuntos com ele, eu fico mais relaxada. Estávamos dando uma volta pela praia de La Push, onde jantamos num famoso restaurante do lugar, nossos dedos entrelaçados, enquanto escutávamos as ondas do mar quebrarem suavemente. Meu vestido balançava com o vento e Edward estava segurando nossos sapatos. A areia molhada sob nossos pés.<p>

- Toda noite em Forks é incrível. – ele murmura, parando e me fazendo ficar de frente para ele. Agachou-se rapidamente para colocar nossos sapatos no chão.

- Sim, é. – olhei-o, colocando minhas mãos em seu peitoral, sua respiração rápida.

- Você é linda... E, eu agradeço tanto a Deus por ter me dado você. Estou feliz que te esperei. – ele murmurou, segurando meu queixo para que eu o olhasse.

- Eu também. – mordi o lábio, corando cada vez mais enquanto ele ia descendo a cabeça. Fechei os olhos, apenas esperando sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Quando seus lábios quentes e macios espremeram os meus, meu coração pulou furiosamente em meu peito. A pressão aumentou e eu afastei-me para recuperar o ar que eu tinha soltado completamente.

- E-eu nunca beijei antes também. – Edward murmura, dando um selinho em mim.

- Nós vamos melhorar com a prática. – sorri, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Agora abrindo a boca quando ele moveu seus lábios abertos.

**OoOoOo**

**_Tempo presente..._**

- E esse foi nosso primeiro encontro e beijo. Foi perfeito, eu acabei me viciando nos beijos de Edward. – Bella declarou, seus olhos pousando na Lary adormecida perto dos pés de Alice, que afagava a cabeça dela.

- Os pequeninos já dormiram, acho que não precisamos continuar, não é? – Edward disse, descendo para sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Não, eu quero escutar! – Rose resmungou. Seus hormônios ainda estavam explodindo. – Vá coloca-los na cama, amor.

- Ok. – Emmett levantou e segurou Felipe nos braços e logo Carlisle, Charlie e Jazz pegaram os outros, voltando novamente para escutarem.

- Você ficou muito nervosa no dia do casamento? – Alice perguntou, seus cabelos curtos a fazendo parecer com uma fada. Sendo a irmã de Edward, é claro que ela presenciou tudo, quero dizer, todos presenciaram nossa história, mas adoravam escutar Edward e eu contando.

- Muito, você não sabe como. Quando eu segurei o braço de Charlie e comecei a caminhar até encontrar Edward... – comecei, Edward não deixando de dar beijos em minha bochecha.

_**OoOoOo**_

**_Nosso casamento... _**

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu poderia nem mesmo suportar. Minhas mãos suavam desesperadamente e eu tentava não tropeçar enquanto ia andando em caminho ao meu futuro marido. Edward estava sem óculos e seus cabelos estavam bem cortados, estava tão lindo de smoking. Deus, eu vou parar de respirar.

Quando Charlie se afastou e deu um beijo na minha testa, eu quase desfaleci quando senti a mão quente de Edward na minha. Ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu, porque sua mão tremia na minha. Seus olhos estavam marejados e eu estava prestes a deixar as lágrimas caírem por minhas bochechas.

Eu tentei prestar bastante atenção no que o pastor falava, mas meus pensamentos estavam apenas agradecendo a Deus e em Edward e seus olhos furando minha pele. Seu sorriso crescia cada vez mais.

Eu deixei as lágrimas caírem livremente quando Edward começou a falar seus votos. Mesmo nesse um ano e meio de namoro, eu nunca iria realmente me acostumar o quanto Edward é o cara certo para mim. O quanto ele me faz feliz e o quanto ele me fará. Aceitei o papel que Esme me ofereceu, já que tinha uma caixa nas mãos de Carlisle, que oferecia para minha mãe também, que chorava.

- Eu prometo te amar a cada dia da minha vida e agradecer a Deus todos os dias por ter me dado essa mulher maravilhosa que está aqui na minha frente e que é a maior benção que eu poderia receber agora. – Edward murmurou, segurando fortemente as minhas mãos, eu sorri, enxugando as lágrimas. Então, comecei meus votos.

...

_Edward_

Bella estava simplesmente perfeita. Eu quando a conheci não estava realmente preparado para deixar meu coração ser entregue para uma mulher, mas eu soube no instante em que olhei-a diretamente nos olhos que ela é a mulher certa para mim, sempre foi. Nosso relacionamento estava maravilhoso e saber que estamos nos casando, deixa-me tão feliz que posso explodir.

Eu era sempre o tímido e calado das turmas, mas Bella mudou esse meu jeito. Ela é faladeira e gosta de conversar, o que me fez perder a timidez e começar a fazer amizades, amizades que eu sabia que durariam anos e anos.

- Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu e eu dou glórias e aleluias para Deus todos os dias por ter me dado uma pessoa tão especial e maravilhosa para mim. – sorri, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Essa mulher é magnífica. E então, o mais esperado momento chegou. Eu coloquei a aliança em seu dedo e ela colocou no meu.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Que Deus sempre esteja presente nessa união. Pode beijar a noiva. – o pastor Weber concluiu com um sorriso enorme e os aplausos surgiram, junto com os _glórias a Deus_ e eu finalmente beijei minha esposa. Minha amada esposa, minha Bella.

- Glória a Deus! – eu e ela gritamos juntos, as mãos levantadas para os céus, porque sempre iremos agradecer ao Senhor por ter nos preparado tudo isso.

_**OoOoOo**_

**_Tempo presente... _**

- Edward estava maravilhoso. – Bella murmurou, afagando meu rosto. Eu sorri, dando um beijo rápido nela, enquanto escutávamos os suspiros de Rose e minha mãe. Essas duas simplesmente amam uma história de amor, Alice não ficava atrás.

- No meu casamento eu pensei que fosse vomitar de nervoso. – Alice disse, fazendo todos gargalharem.

- Renée quase desmaiou nos braços do pai quando estava subindo no altar. – Charlie disse rindo e Renée rolou os olhos.

- Isso não foi verdade. – ela retrucou, rindo.

- Esme chorou desde quando estava entrando na igreja, devo dizer. – Carlisle levantou as mãos em defesa, fazendo-me gargalhar. Minha família é incrível demais.

- Nos conte como foi a noite de núpcias. Vocês ficaram muito nervosos? Tipo, a primeira vez de ambos! Eu e Jazz quase explodimos de vergonha. – Alice contava, seus olhos brilhando. Jazz riu, apertando sua mão na dela. Minha irmã é maravilhosa, preciso dizer.

- Para mim foi tranquilo, eu tinha conversado com os caras. Emm e Jazz foram de grande ajuda e os outros dois... – apontei para meu sogro e Carlisle. Jazz gargalhou, sabendo do que eu falava. – Só me assustaram.

- Epa, a gente só estava brincando. – Charlie riu, passando o braço pelos ombros de Renée, que continha a risada.

- Eu fiquei mais ou menos, eu nunca fiquei tão íntima de Edward, mas não estava tão ansiosa, porque eu sabia que seria perfeito. – Bella beijou minha mandíbula, dando uma risadinha.

_**OoOoOo**_

**_Noite de núpcias..._**

Eu estava nervoso a princípio, mas orei para que tudo ficasse calmo dentro de mim. Respirei fundo, enquanto abria a porta do quarto da pousada que ficaríamos em uma semana, já que viajamos para Bahamas.

- Uau! Edward, esse quarto é lindo. – Bella exclamou, seus olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Você sabe, eu quero que isso seja muito especial para nós. – murmurei, abraçando-a. Ela sorriu corando, arrodeando-me pelo pescoço. Seus dedos massageando minha nuca.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – sussurrou, ficando na ponta do pé para me beijar. Foi calmo e apenas um roçar de lábios. – Você toma banho primeiro e depois eu vou. Tenho que organizar as malas.

- Okay. – sussurrei, beijando-a rapidamente e fui tomar um banho.

Eu estava na dúvida se saía pelado ou com a cueca. Decidi não assustar Bella assim de cara, então vesti a cueca. Olhei-me no espelho, meu coração acelerando. É hoje. É hoje!

Abri a porta e encontrei Bella fitando o mar pela janela do quarto, seu corpo pequeno enrolado em uma toalha.

- Pode ir, eu vou ligar para trazerem vinho e algo para comermos. – murmurei, beijando-a na bochecha. Ela estava tão corada e um sorriso tímido estava em seus lábios rosados. Seus olhos pousaram em meu peito nu e desceram por meu corpo. Céus, esse olhar...

- Tudo bem. – engoliu em seco e passou por mim, indo tomar banho.

- Ok. – sussurrei para mim mesmo. Corri até o telefone e pedi que trouxessem uma garrafa de vinho e pratos de sua especialidade.

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela minha boca, enquanto eu escutava o chuveiro ser fechado. Respirei fundo, levando um susto quando alguém bateu na porta. Logo, eu estava ajeitando os pratos na mesa de centro do quarto, arrodeada de almofadas. Acendi algumas velas e me sentei, esperando Bella sair do banheiro.

Não mais que quase vinte minutos, Bella abriu a porta e desligou a luz do banheiro, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse menos iluminado, apenas as velas e a luz do luar iluminando tudo.

- Hmm, comida! – Bella riu e eu pude vê-la direito. Ofeguei. Ela estava vestida com uma camisola preta e transparente, dando-me a visão de seus seios e a calcinha pequena.

- S-sim. – pigarreei, apontando para ela sentar na minha frente. Ela o fez e eu percebi o vermelho brilhante em suas bochechas. O seu cheiro fazendo-me fechar os olhos. Eu já estou excitado.

- Vamos brindar? – ela sussurrou e eu coloquei o vinho em nossas taças.

- Por nosso casamento e por todos os dias felizes que virão e os que passaram. – falei e brindamos, rindo em seguida.

Nós conversamos e depois eu não sabia o que fazer. Já tínhamos escovado e agora estávamos indo para a cama. Céus, eu estou ficando ansioso de novo. Bella deitou na cama e eu deitei ao seu lado, olhando-a. Seu sorriso fazendo meu coração acelerar. Aproximei-me, começando a beijá-la e afaguei seu rosto, sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura.

- Eu te amo e eu prometo te amar sempre. – murmurei, descendo meus beijos por seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu, ofegando.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. – arfou.

Girei meu corpo para poder ficar por cima dela, seus olhos fechados enquanto eu beijava seu ombro e voltava para seu pescoço. Seu cheiro deixando-me louco. Com uma mão, eu arreei a alça de sua camisola, expondo um seio túmido. Deus, ela é linda demais.

Corei, abaixando-me para beijar seu bico rijo. Bella ofegou, seus olhos abrindo. Engoli em seco, ficando em meus joelhos e a trazendo comigo. Ela estava sentada e eu de joelhos na cama, minha excitação visível.

- Posso? – perguntei, apontando para sua camisola. Ela assentiu, ajudando-me a tirá-la completamente. Eu arfei, a visão de seu corpo me fazendo completamente maluco. – Você é linda demais.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou e sorriu. Levantou sua mão para cobrir minha bochecha e então, me puxou para que deitássemos novamente.

Beijei-a e conheci seu corpo, conheci as áreas que a fazia gemer e sussurrar meu nome. Arrastei sua pequena calcinha para fora de seu corpo e fiquei ainda mais maravilhado com sua beleza.

- Eu te amo tanto. – sussurrei e arrastei minha cueca para fora de meu corpo. Nus, nos abraçávamos.

- Edward... – fechou os olhos e deixou que eu beijasse seus seios e a conhecesse mais com minhas mãos. Seu centro estava úmido e eu sabia que estava na hora.

- Prometo ser cuidadoso. Se você estiver desconfortável, diga-me. – segurei seu rosto e beijei-a.

- Eu confio em você. – sorriu e engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei. – sorri e beijei-a novamente, enquanto descia meu corpo para o seu, nossos quadris encaixando-se.

Suas pernas estavam presas em volta de meu quadril e eu forcei, sentindo seu calor e umidade. Ela ofegou quando fui mais fundo e então, não éramos mais virgens.

Sorri, sentindo uma alegria imensa. Bella tinha o cenho franzido, suas mãos apertando a carne em minhas costas.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei, beijando seu rosto. Ela assentiu, sorrindo um pouco.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu comecei a me mover e eu sabia que Bella estava bem com todos os seus gemidos baixos e nada de gritaria, apenas ofegos e sussurros.

Ela é minha e eu sou dela. Eu a amo com todo meu coração e eu a farei feliz a cada segundo da vida dela.

_**OoOoOo**_

**_Tempo Presente... _**

- Oh, vocês são tão fofos! – Rose começou a chorar, Emm afagando sua imensa barriga e só em imaginar que Bella ficará assim também daqui a alguns meses, deixa-me incrivelmente feliz.

- Edward foi muito gentil e melhoramos com a prática nesses quatro anos. – Bella deu uma risada, fazendo todos rirem e eu corei um pouco, beijando seu ombro.

- Sim, melhoramos muito. – murmurei e ela assentiu sapeca.

- E a emoção de saber que estava grávida? Qual foi a reação? – Renée perguntou, olhando orgulhosa para sua filha.

- Ah, mãe... Foi tão perfeito... – então, ela começou a contar e eu sorri com aquela lembrança.

_**OoOoOo**_

_**Grávida**..._

_Bella_

Céus, meu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Eu olhava para o resultado dos exames de sangue e as lágrimas caíam por minhas bochechas. Dra. Leah sorria para mim docemente.

- Parabéns pelo bebê. – ela sussurrou, então começou a me dizer como eu deveria agir de agora em diante, já que eu estou com um ser dentro de mim.

Edward estava no trabalho e só chegaria do escritório à noite e eu quero que ele seja o primeiro a saber sobre a minha gravidez. Eu estava sentada na sala, assistindo um filme quando escutei o som da porta da casa sendo aberta e meu lindo marido entrou, seu rosto cansado e ele estava com seu terno num dos ombros, sua pasta de couro na outra mão.

- Ei, vida. Tudo bem? – eu perguntei, desligando a tv e levantando rapidamente para pegar seu terno e seguir ele para o quarto.

- Sim, hoje o dia foi bastante cheio. As construções tem estado mais avançadas e com a ajuda de Jasper eu consegui a afiliação com os Blacks. – Edward disse, sentando-se para tirar os sapatos.

Eu coloquei seu terno em cima de nossa poltrona, depois fui para a frente dele, ficando entre suas pernas para poder retirar sua gravata e começar a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Oh, fico tão feliz! – falei e beijei-o, sentando em seu colo. Ele me segurou pela cintura, infiltrando sua língua em minha boca. – Hm, eu fiz sopa para hoje, o que acha?

- Está perfeito. E você? Como foi o seu dia? Está tudo bem na clínica? – perguntou e então, eu contei como foi meu dia com as crianças da clínica pediátrica que trabalho.

- Foi um dia bom. – murmurei e deixei que ele me tirasse de seu colo para poder retirar toda a sua roupa. Claro que fiquei admirando o seu corpo, que me deixa tão acesa.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido para a gente comer, ok? – sorriu e me deu outro beijo, indo tomar banho.

Certo, eu vou falar para ele assim que ele sair do banheiro. Esperei pacientemente ele terminar seu banho e sair do banheiro só com uma toalha em volta de seu quadril.

- Então, eu tenho uma notícia. – comecei, levantando-me. Ele abriu o closet, trazendo consigo sua roupa de dormir.

- Que notícia? – perguntou, enquanto vestia a calça de pano fino. Eu engoli em seco e aproximei-me dele, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu... Eu estou grávida. – murmurei e sorri. Ele arregalou os olhos e ofegou. – Eu fui fazer uns exames hoje e não era virose, como tínhamos pensado. O vômito e as tonturas junto com o sono eram sinais de gravidez.

- Oh, meu Deus! Bella, nós vamos ser papais! – gritou, levantando-me em um abraço. Gargalhei, abraçando-o de volta. – Eu te amo tanto! Obrigado, meu amor.

- Eu te amo também e obrigada você. – beijei-o com paixão, deixando que ele me deitasse na cama e subisse em cima de mim. Ele tinha deixado sua camisa cair no chão e agora eu tinha todo o seu peito nu contra meu torso. Seus cabeços molhados deixando algumas gotas caírem em meu rosto.

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto! Está de quantas semanas? – perguntou, beijando meu pescoço e subindo para meu rosto. Arrodeei minhas pernas em seu quadril.

- Duas! – murmurei e fechei os olhos ao sentir sua boca no começo de meus seios. Minha blusa de pijamas já arrancada de meu corpo.

- Eu estou tão feliz. – foi então que eu percebi que ele chorava de felicidade e eu não pude me conter, chorando junto.

- Deus é perfeito demais e nos deu esse pequeno ser que crescerá com muito amor dos pais e família. – murmurei.

- Sim, com muito amor. – sorriu e então, nos perdemos em uma noite cheia de paixão e amor.

**OoOoOo**

**_Tempo Presente..._**

- Aww! – Rose enxugou as lágrimas. Emm rindo da situação que ela estava.

- Nossa vida tem sido maravilhosa e com a chegada de nosso bebê ficará ainda melhor. – Edward disse, sorrindo.

- Sim, será maravilhoso. – sorri para ele, beijando-o.

- Gente, já vai dar meia-noite! Vamos erguer as taças! – Alice quase gritou, correndo para pegar uma bandeja com as taças cheias novamente.

- E... Meia-noite! – Charlie levantou a taça.

- Um brinde para todos os acontecimentos felizes e para todos os que chegarão! Feliz Natal! – Esme disse e nós brindamos com alegria, rindo e voltando a conversar sobre nossos futuros planos para 2015.

Quando nós amamos e quando nós esperamos no tempo certo, tudo é magnífico e quando Deus está envolvido em todos os seus planos, mais bênçãos e momentos alegres acontecem. A fé sempre te faz forte.

E o natal é a época de lembrar dos bons momentos em sua vida.

**N/A: Eu espero que tenham gostado e um FELIZ NATAL! Que Deus abençoe vocês e que vocês cresçam ainda mais em todas as suas áreas. Agradeço desde já pelos comentários e tudo mais. Fiquem bem :D **


	2. Chapter 2 - A lembrança e a felicidade

**N/A: Na véspera de Natal, onde toda a família está reunida em boa parte, Edward e Bella contam como foi cada passo importante na relação deles, desde como começaram seu relacionamento até os dias atuais. Nada como o Natal para trazer boas lembranças de momentos marcantes em sua vida.**

**One-shot de Natal/All humans**

**Ooi, pessoas! Eu finalmente postarei a segunda e última parte dessa "one-shot" de Natal. Agradeço a Jana por ter deixado um comentário maravilhoso e carinhoso. Obrigada! Eu espero que gostem dessa segunda parte. Boa leitura! PS: A foto da pequena Nessie está no meu perfil caso queiram ver como eu a imagino.**

§§

_Bella_

Eu estava deitada, dormindo depois de ter feito amor com Edward e de ter tomado banho juntos, meu belo marido que dormia lindamente ao meu lado. Minha cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral, sua respiração leve fazendo meu rosto subir e descer num movimento bom. Sorri, fechando meus olhos novamente.

Esses dias tem sido bastante agitados. É a segunda semana de Outubro e nós já estávamos preparados para a chegada de nossa pequena Nessie. Seu quarto já estava pronto e decorado, seria de frente para o nosso e somente no último mês conseguimos finalizar com tudo. Renée ajudou-me com a compra de mais algumas roupinhas e Esme nos presenteou com um abajúr lilás lindo para Renesmee.

Meu pai não parava de ligar para perguntar se eu estava bem, igualmente Carlisle e os meninos. Rose estava contente com a chegada de Nessie, que seria poucos meses mais nova que sua prima, Jane. Alice, como morava mais perto de nós, vinha nos visitar de dois em dois dias. Eu tenho recebido tanto carinho que poderia ficar mimada. Nessie tem recebido bastante carinho desde quando eu soube que estava grávida.

O ano de 2015 tem sido maravilhoso, ainda melhor que o ano anterior e minha pequena está chegando, é isso que importa. Mal me dei conta e já estava dormindo, tendo um sonho... Na verdade, lembrando-me em sonho há dois meses atrás, quando eu estava um caos... Ou talvez, um fogo...

**_oOoOo_**

**_O jantar..._**

Isso está me tirando dos nervos. Eu estou em um turbilhão de hormônios e a única coisa que eu quero é parar de chorar a todo instante quando algo me irrita, magoa ou me deixa feliz. Edward ontem me trouxe um ramo de rosas roxas mais lindas que eu já vi junto com um colar e o que eu fiz? Chorei a noite toda, bem no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.

Nove de Julho de 2010, o dia mais importante da minha vida e que iríamos supostamente comemorar na noite de ontem e meu marido só queria me presentar para me deixar feliz e depois fazer amor comigo, mas eu tenho que estragar tudo como ultimamente.

- Bella, está tudo bem. Eu não estava só te presenteando com intenção de fazer sexo com você, anjo. – ele ainda estava tentando me acalmar. Mesmo que já tenha se passado esse episódio. Mas hoje eu estou chorando de raiva. Afaguei minha barriga inchada e assenti, fungando.

- Eu sei! Mas, eu queria sexo, eu quero sexo com você. Mas essas malditas lágrimas não param de descer e eu estou com raiva disso e argh! Você deve estar subindo pelas paredes e sua esposa não pode e não tem tempo direito para te ajudar nisso e eu nem mesmo te dei um presente digno. – chorei, pegando um lenço da caixinha para enxugar o nariz, a caxinhinha de lenços que meu Edward, gentil como sempre, tinha colocado em cima da escrivaninha sabendo que eu estaria dessa forma hoje.

Certo, eu tinha dado para ele um livro sobre casamento, porque ele tinha me falado que um colega de trabalho dele tinha dito que é interessante esse livro e principalmente para casais com pouco tempo de casamento e eu fui lá e comprei, para fazê-lo feliz e sabe o que aconteceu? Ele já tinha lido. Ah, ótimo, ele já tinha lido pelo celular. Isso é uma droga! Eu querendo surpreendê-lo.

Eu estou horrível. Engordei quase dez quilos e meus seios parecem que vai me matar de tão sensíveis. Meus pés estão ficando inchados e eu nem para o trabalho estou indo mais. Eu deveria estar na editora onde trabalho como tradutora e eu fui obrigada a pedir licença porque minhas costas também estão me matando. Não que isso seja ruim, meu bebê sempre estará em primeiro lugar nessa área e eu tenho direito à isso como muitas mães por aí. Mas eu sinto falta de editar, escrever minhas coisas e conversar besteira com minhas colegas de trabalho.

- Ei, você sabe, isso é normal. Rose passou por isso recentemente e ela te explicou várias vezes, junto com todas as meninas, que os hormônios atacam. E eu não estou preocupado só com a falta de sexo, Bella. Eu me preocupo com você e a nossa pequena aqui. – ele afagou meu ventre e logo nossa pequena Renesmee chutou, fazendo-nos rir. – Eu te amo e te amo ainda mais por ser sempre sincera.

- Obrigada... Eu te amo muito. – funguei horrendamente e Nessie chutou novamente, me fazendo rir feito boba. Ela sempre tira o clima tenso do ar. Essa é minha garota! – Desculpa por sempre jogar minha frustação em você, eu sou péssima.

- Não é não, está tudo bem. – beijou minha testa, levantando-se. – Eu vou trabalhar, mas vou voltar mais cedo para a gente fazer alguma programação no jantar. Eu estava pensando em comemorar o dia de ontem, já que não tive como largar mais cedo e te levar para jantar. O que acha?

- Sério? Tipo, comida italiana? – mordi o lábio, minha boca enchendo de saliva. Desejo de grávida, claro.

- Sim, anjo. Eu volto às cinco e a gente sai às seis. – terminou de abotoar sua camisa e veio até mim na cama, para que eu o ajudasse com a gravata. – E sim, eu não encontrei meu óculos, sabe onde está?

- Na segunda gaveta do raque da sala. – murmurei, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Ele tão perto e seu cheiro. Hmmmm.

- O que foi? – Edward riu, percebendo que eu fungava em seu pescoço, puxando-o pela camisa, a gravata mal feita.

- Eu amo seu cheiro. – sussurrei, passando meu nariz por sua mandíbula. – Você tem alguns minutinhos?

- Bella... – ele engasgou, sentando-se na beirada da cama novamente. – O pior é que eu quero muito passar alguns minutinhos e saciar você, mas já estou dez minutos atrasado. Prometo que hoje à noite você não escapa.

- Promessa é dívida, sr. Cullen. – gargalhei de sua cara surpresa quando o larguei por entre minhas mãos. – Deixe eu terminar com isso aqui.

- Ok, sra. Cullen. – ele riu, beijando meus lábios rapidamente antes de terminar de se trocar e pegar sua pasta de couro na poltrona. Desdobrei minhas pernas, que já estavam doloridas.

- Eu acho que vou comprar algum vestido e vou chamar Rose e Alice para virem comigo. – balbuciei, vendo Edward ajeitar seus cabelos. Ele virou para mim, sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que me faz desfalecer.

- É uma ótima ideia. Saía um pouco, está dentro de casa há três dias. Aproveite o dia com as meninas, converse, desabafe. – ele veio até mim e me beijou. Gemi, passando minhas mãos por seus cabelos de sua nuca. Seus cabelos recém molhados me deixando louca. – Bella...

- Ok, ok. Desculpa. – murmurei, afastando-me. – Bom trabalho e cuidado.

- Obrigado, amor. Te vejo às cinco! – ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Suspirei, caindo para trás na cama, Nessie voltando a chutar.

- Eita, hoje você está que tá. – sorri, deitando de lado. Essa agora é a minha posição favorita.

§§

Rose estava empurrando o carrinho de Jane, que dormia, seus cabelos iguais aos de Emm já como um moinho em sua cabeça. Toda vez que estou perto das crianças de Rose e Alice, fico mais ansiosa para a chegada de Nessie. Não um ansiosa ruim, mas aquela sensação de poder sentí-la em meus braços, com seu corpinho pequeno embalado pelos meus e seu cheirinho de bebê que faz meu coração aquecer de felicidade.

- Bella, a gente te contou que você passaria por essa fase. Emm quase abusava de mim enquanto eu dormia, porque eu simplesmente estava o afastando. – Rose disse baixo, fazendo Alice e eu gargalharmos.

- Céus, Rose! Se Emm saber que você está falando dele... – Alice sorriu, não largando o celular. – Mamãe disse que me ligaria para avisar se meus pequenos estão aprontando muito.

- Alie, não se preocupa, Esme sabe cuidar e colocar eles no lugar. – Rose sorriu e suspirou. – Felipe ainda está com um pouco de ciúmes de Jane, mas Emm decidiu passar o dia com ele para ver se ele para com essa ideia.

- Sério? Eu achei que depois dos primeiros meses de nascimento ele iria ver que não tinha essa coisa de amar mais um que outro. – falei, implorando para que entrássemos em qualquer loja para eu me sentar. – Gente, meus pés estão me matando.

- Pois é Bella, ele ainda está processando, mesmo depois desses meses todos. E céus, acabamos de chegar e você já está reclamando? - Rose rolou os olhos, jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás, que estavam bem maiores, batendo pouco acima de sua bunda.

- Desculpe? Meus pés estão inchados e me matando cada vez que eu ando mais que vinte minutos. Minha coluna também não ajuda. – resmunguei, cortando caminho para entrar numa loja de vestidos. Sentei-me na primeira poltrona que vi. – Aaah! Isso parece perfeito.

- Posso ajudar as senhoritas? – uma mulher de cabelos ruivos veio até nós, que já estávamos em nossa rodinha. Rose sentada ao meu lado e com o carrinho entre suas pernas. Alice estava sentada de frente para nós - em uma mesinha que eu acho que não é feita para sentar- olhando ao redor, seus cabelos repicados dando-a o ar mais jovial como sempre.

- Ah, sim! Ela quer um vestido bem provocante. Tipo, um decote que acentue seus seios de mamãe e seu quadril. – Alice tagalerou e eu arregalei os olhos. Vai começar!

- Eu não sei se você viu, mas eu estou com uma barriga enorme! Como eu poderia ficar provocante assim? E eu estou gorda. Sem chance. – balbuciei e Rose rolou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para Jane, que resmungava, acordando.

- Temos vestidos lindos para mulheres grávidas e que são provocantes! Quer dar uma olhadinha? Pode ter certeza que os maridos adoram as esposas grávidas, é algo que nós não compreendemos direito. – a atendente sorriu, seus cabelos vermelhos destacando com sua pele pálida. – Meu nome é Victoria e bem, eu sei disso porque eu tenho um filho de três anos.

- Oh... Parabén minha primeira gestação. – eu sussurrei. Passando minha mão em cima da minha barriga, sorrindo.

- Parabéns! É menina ou menino? - Victoria perguntou, sendo gentil.

- Menina. - falei, começando a batucar meus dedos em meu ventre.

- Parabéns pela pequena menininha! Vou trazer alguns vestidos para que você avalie. - deu uma piscadela e saiu do meu campo de visão. Eu suspirei, olhando ao redor. O friozinho da loja me fazendo sentir-me melhor.

- Jazz estava pensando em sair de folga por uma semana para a gente passar mais tempo juntos. Só que com as crianças, fica complicado sairmos só eu e ele. E depois do dinheiro que gastamos com o aniversário dos meninos, não acho que possamos sair por aí gastando mais. - Alice desabafava, mexendo em algo dentro de sua bolsa. Eu sorri.

- Mas vocês precisam de um tempo para vocês também. Lary já está com sete anos e os pequenos ReR já estão com seis! - eu falei, jogando os braços para o ar. Ela assentiu, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Você tem razão e Lary não reclamou por não ter tido festa no aniversário dela. Ela tem agido bastante madura, como uma pequena adolescente! Ela é muito consciente e sabe que Jazz é um ótimo pai. - ela falou, guardando até que enfim, o celular na bolsa.

- E você é uma ótima mãe, eles sabem disso. Jazz que é um sortudo por ter você com ele. Não é toda mulher com sua idade que fica toda bonitona com três filhos. - Rose disse, tirando Jane do carrinho, seus olhos castanhos bem abertos. Ela piscou várias vezes, um pouco desorientada. Eu ri, me chegando mais perto de Rose, arrastando a poltrona.

- Quem é a coisa mais linda da titia? Quem é? - brinquei com Jane, que deu um meio sorriso para mim. Ela ainda está aprendendo a sorrir direito. - Oh, coisinha fofa!

- Jane parece uma bolinha de carne. - Alice riu, se inclinando para frente para apertar as dobrinhas das pernas expostas de Jane, que usava um vestido verde e sapatinhos pretos.

- Emm diz que nunca vai cansar de mordê-la e que isso a diverte. Acredita que eu peguei ele mordendo a barriguinha dela e que ela deu um tipo de risada? Eu quase morri. Emm ficou bem emocionado. - Rose disse, ajeitando Jane para ela sentar em sua perna, de frente para Alice - que fazia sons engraçados. Não tem quem não faça isso com bebês - e suas costas contra a barriga dela.

- Emm é um pai e tanto. - comentei, levantando os olhos para Victoria, que trazia uns quatro vestidos.

- Desculpem a demora! - disse sorridente e eu comecei a me concentrar nas compras, afinal, eu preciso ficar maravilhosa para meu marido.

§§

Eu confesso que estou nervosa. Sei lá, apenas por hoje à noite ser bastante especial e vai ser a noite em que iremos sair juntos depois de um tempo sem fazer esse tipo de programação. Ainda tenho a surpresa depois do jantar... Estamos há quase sete semanas sem sexo ou contato íntimo. Eu me sinto envergonhada com isso e meus hormônios não estavam ajudando. Mas agora vai!

Respirei fundo, terminando de ajeitar meus cabelos em uma trança que caía para o lado. O vestido que eu escolhi é um pouco decotado, na cor azul-marinho e caía até um pouco acima dos meus joelhos, ele tinha as mangas de renda e eu decidi usar um salto pequeno, só para não ficar tão simples. Olhei para a aliança que brilhava no meu dedo e sorri, relaxando. Coloquei o colar que ele me dera ontem, um pequeno pinjente de coração com a corrente prata.

Meu coração saltou quando eu escutei a porta bater da entrada e a voz suave de Edward soar pelo corredor, avisando que tinha chegado. Mordi o lábio, dando mais uma olhada no espelho do banheiro e saindo, sentando rapidamente na poltrona, tentando achar uma posição sexy. Mas, a única que veio em minha mente fora cruzar as pernas e sorrir.

Quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, Edward logo encontrou o meu olhar, seu cabelo bagunçado e ele estava desfazendo a gravata, o que fazia minha sanidade ir para os ares.

- Bella... Whoah! - exclamou, rindo. Eu corei, me levantando e andando até ele, passando meus braços por seu pescoço e forçando ele abaixar para eu poder capturar seus lábios. Quando ele ia aprofundar o beijo, eu me afastei, rindo pela marca vermelha toda borrada em seus lábios. Pelo menos esse batom é 24hs e não borra tanto na minha boca.

- Bem-vindo de volta, baby. - sussurrei, puxando sua gravata e a jogando em cima da cama e depois comecei a desabotoar sua camisa branca, seus olhos me queimando. - Como foi no trabalho?

- Tudo ótimo, minha sexy esposa. E você? Como foi a saída com as meninas? - questionou, tentando fungar em meu pescoço, mas eu me esquivei, voltando a sentar na poltrona e ciente que ele encarou minha bunda.

- Foi tudo muito legal e eu conversei muito com elas. Gostou do vestido? - perguntei, batucando meus dedos em minha perna. Os olhos dele voaram rapidamente para minhas pernas. Eu sorri.

- Eu adorei. Ahn... - Edward coçou a nuca, retirando o cinto. - Eu vou me arrumar bem rápido para a gente ir, ok?

- Estarei esperando, _marido_. - murmurei e sorri quando ele corou um pouco e foi para o banheiro.

Essa noite promete!

§§

Estava me deliciando com a comida, gemendo de satisfação. Meu desejo atacou realmente quando Edward estacionou o carro num restaurante em Port. Angeles e como o prometido, comida italiana. Eu estava feita.

- Está gostando, anjo? - Edward perguntou, bebericando seu vinho e eu assenti, terminando meu prato. Limpei minha boca, sorrindo tímida por ter devorado tudo tão rapidamente.

- Sim, está tudo indo tão bem, Edward... - estiquei meu braço para que minha mão segurasse a sua. Quente e macia contra minha pele. Tremi, mordendo o lábio e me sentindo amolecer de desejo. - Obrigada por isso, eu estava precisando. Nós estávamos.

- Não precisa me agradecer... Eu te amo e só quero te fazer feliz. - murmurou e levou minha mão para seus lábios, dando um pequeno beijo e sorriu, seu olhar sexy de volta. - Depois da sobremesa podemos ir para casa.

- Sim, com certeza. - falei rápido demais, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem. - Hmm, que tal sorvete? Eu estou desejando sorvete com bastante calda de chocolate... Não, espere! Eu quero sorvete de limão. Hmmmm.

- Certo, esposa, você terá seu sorvete de limão e eu de maracujá. - Edward riu e levantou a mão, chamando o garçom, que sorriu.

- O que desejam para sobremesa?

- Dois sorvetes. Um de limão e outro de maracujá. - Edward agradeceu ao garçom que com o cenho franzido, apenas assentiu, se retirando. - Você sabe, num restaurante como esse não se pedem sorvetes. Mas tenho certeza que eles vão se virar, já que está no cardápio e somos os Cullen.

- Metido! - dei um tapa em sua mão, rindo. Minha bunda já estava doendo de ficar sentada. Céus!

- Tudo bem? - Edward perguntou, atraindo minha atentão. Apenas assenti, rindo.

- Eu quero ir logo para casa. - murmurei como se isso fosse um segredo e Edward riu. Após chegar os nossos pedidos, eu devorei meu sorvete e esperei Edward calmamente terminar o seu. Contive a vontade de me levantar somente para lamber seu queixo melado, que ele logo limpou, fazendo o serviço que eu queria fazer para ele.

- Vamos? Está tudo bem? - Edward sussurrou, terminando de assinar a conta e levantando, estendo a mão para que eu segurasse. Eu levantei um pouco desajeitadamente e meus pés reclamaram. Mas não diria para ele, é claro. Não quero estragar a noite por causa dos meus pés inchados.

- Se a cada "está tudo bem" eu ganhasse um centavo, estaria bilionária. - brinquei, agarrando seu braço, no caminho para fora do restaurante. Acenamos para alguns conhecidos antes de sair do restaurante e o frio de Forks bater contra minha pele exposta.

- Hmmm, talvez. - riu, beijando minha cabeça. Quando o chofer entregou nosso carro, eu agradeci por Edward ligar o aquecedor.

Me aconcheguei no banco de couro e sorri quando Edward afagou minha bochecha, antes de acelerar mais o carro. Eu sei que ele está tão ansioso quanto eu, tem sido bastante tempo para nós desde a última vez de um sexo quente e que ele fará a noite ser ainda mais perfeita do que está sendo. Esfreguei minha barriga e senti a leve cotovelada que Nessie deu, como se fosse uma troca de carinho comigo. À noite ela não é de se mexer muito, graças a Deus.

- Não posso parar de me imaginar tirando esse maldito vestido do seu corpo. - levantei os olhos para Edward, surpresa por suas palavras. - Céus, Bella, você está divina.

- Não exagere... E bem, eu estou louca para que você me ajude a me livrar desse vestido. - murmurei e passei minha mão por sua coxa, que balançou ao meu toque.

- Mulher, não me faça bater o carro bem na nossa rua! - rimos. Edward parou o carro para que eu descesse e me entregou o pequeno controle do portão da nossa garagem.

Apertei o botão vermelho e logo o portão abriu, Edward estacionou o carro e saiu, dando sinal para que eu fechasse o portão novamente. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas enquanto eu o observava caminhar em minha direção com toda a sua beleza e charme. Aquela camisa polo caiu muito bem nele e céus, quando ele usa calças escuras me faz louca. Seus cabelos estavam a mesma bagunça e alguns fios caíam em sua testa pelo vento. Guardei rapidamente o controle dentro da minha bolsa.

- Me admirando, esposa? Posso sentir minha pele queimar com este olhar. - ele sorriu, segurando minha mão para que caminhássemos para dentro de casa. Eu nem tinha percebido que já estávamos subindo as escadas da varanda.

- Hmmm, talvez eu queira lamber sua mandíbula e descer por seu pescoço, depois... - comecei, mas Edward grunhiu, me abraçando quando paramos na frente da porta. Sorri. - Edward, se me agarrar fora de casa, nossos vizinhos podem ver e não seria bom ter fofocas sobre nós por aí.

- Não me importo com os outros, eu quero beijar minha esposa. É tudo que quero agora. - sorriu e baixou sua cabeça para poder capturar meus lábios. Seu cheiro másculo de lavanda fazendo meu ventre balançar. A emoção e excitação crescendo. Senti sua língua dentro de minha boca e eu sabia que se não parasse, ele começaria a abaixar suas mãos pelo meu corpo.

- Hmm, vamos continuar dentro de casa, é melhor e eu estou com frio. - murmurei e ri com sua careta. Sua boca toda manchada de batom.

- Vamos logo! - seu sorriso malicioso lá novamente. Eu retirei as chaves da minha pequena bolsa e abri a porta, sentindo as mãos de Edward em minha cintura, empurrando-me para dentro. Como o aquecedor da sala estava ligado, o quentinho fazendo meu corpo relaxar um pouco mais.

- Céus, Edward, segure suas mãos até chegarmos ao quarto! - gargalhei quando ele cruzou os braços para trás e sorriu sapeca. - Só faltam mais alguns paços, querido.

- Ainda estamos no corredor! - reclamou e quando finalmente chegamos ao nosso quarto, Edward agarrou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou. Forte e quente. Sua língua massageando meu lábio inferior, antes de se afundar em minha boca. Seus beijos são os melhores e eu sou totalmente viciada.

- Hmmmm... - gemi, tentando abrir a porta com as mãos nas minhas costas. Quando abri, tive que me afastar para não tropeçar em meus próprios pés enquanto entrávamos no quarto às pressas. Mal fechei a porta e já estava sendo prensada contra ela.

A mão de Edward agarrou minha perna e levantou o suficiente para não me fazer desconfortável e nem para machucar, já que a barriga estava no caminho. Sua mão subiu lentamente até agarrar minha nádega direita, apertando minha carne. Meus seios já doíam de tão sensíveis e pesados, com seu corpo tão quente contra o meu, é o que faltou para eu entrar em combustão.

- Edward... - ofeguei, seus lábios agora em meu pescoço, sugando e beijando.

- Você está maravilhosa demais, sempre está... - subiu uma mão até meu seio e apertou, eu gemi, mordendo o lábio. Ele desceu rapidamente seu lábio até o bico do meu seio rijo, seus lábios contra o pano do vestido.

- S-se continuar assim, não vou aguentar até ter você dentro de mim, baby... - sussurrei sem forças, minhas mãos apertando a carne de suas costas por cima da camisa. Eu já me sentia em puro êxtase e só estávamos nos esfregando!

- Não tem problema, chame por mim quando vier, baby. Chame por mim. - grunhiu em meu ouvido e eu arfei, sentindo sua mão que estava em minha nádega vir para frente e afastar a calcinha, seu dedo me tocando. Eu vou desfalecer, sério.

- Edward... - gemi seu nome baixinho, meus olhos fechando. Joguei a cabeça para trás, o som quando bati na porta de madeira saindo baixo por entre meus ofegos e eu tentava controlar meus gemidos. Sem sucesso como sempre.

- Vem, Bella... Vem, anjo. - Edward mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu afastei mais minhas pernas, dando mais espaço para que ele me fizesse ver estrelas e colocasse mais pressão. E lá estava eu, entregue ao prazer que meu marido estava me proporcionando com tanta paixão e ardor. Sua dureza contra minha coxa, roçando contra ela e ele estava quase agachado na minha frente. Pois é, minha altura é um caso sério. – Vem, amor...

- Edward... Edward... Edward! - gemi, perdendo o fôlego e a voz quando em vim em seus dedos. O prazer fazendo todo o meu corpo sacudir com força, minhas costas batendo contra a porta. Edward sorriu e continuou a me tocar, dando beijos por meu ombro por cima da renda. Minha pele estava pegando fogo.

- Você é linda quando chega ao ápice, nunca me cansarei de dizer isso e eu amo suas bochechas coradas de vergonha ou de prazer. - beijou meu lábio em um selinho e retirou sua mão de dentro das minhas roupas, colocando seus dedos que estavam há pouco em mim, em sua boca. Eu gemi, mordendo o lábio e me esfregando contra ele, minha coxa contra sua ereção e eu sabia que estava com o rosto vermelho. - Quero você sem roupas. Agora.

- Tire-as. - disse sem fôlego e deixei que ele me levasse até a cama e me deitasse de costas devagar, com cuidado. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. - sorriu e beijou-me devagar. Apoiei meus cotovelos contra a cama para vê-lo retirar meus sapatos, seus olhos me queimando com amor. Meus pés inchados estavam vermelhos e com calos no meu calcanhar. - Deveria ter me avisado que estava machucando.

- Mas não está mais... Apenas continue. Eu amo você, Edward. - arfei, sua mão quente contra minha pele me deixa doida de prazer.

Edward massageou rapidamente meus pés após tirar os saltos e beijou minha panturrilha, ambas. Eu mordi o lábio, sentindo as vibrações voltarem e voltarem.

- Eu já disse que sua pele é cheirosa demais e que me faz mais excitado por você? - sussurrou por entre os beijos que descia até acima do meu joelho. O vestido escorregou mais para baixo, o pano ficando abaixo da minha bunda. Minhas coxas para fora.

- J-já... Em todos esses cinco anos. - murmurei e joguei a cabeça para trás quando seus lábios sugaram a parte externa da minha coxa esquerda. - Céus!

- Eu repetirei sempre, porque é a pura verdade, minha amada e sexy esposa... - beijou um pouco mais antes de ficar de joelhos e retirar sua camisa, a jogando em qualquer lugar. Edward e seu peitoral forte, os pelos douradinhos fazendo caminho até o cós da calça. Eu gemi, me sentando e literalmente, quase arrancando seu cinto com tudo. Abri o botão da calça e ele me ajudou a tirá-la de seu corpo. Sua cueca cinza-escuro destacando na pele pálida. Gemi.

Edward sentou em seus calcanhares e levou sua mão até o zíper do vestido, abaixando e deixando minhas costas nuas. Quando puxou as mangas para frente, retirando meu vestido, ele gemeu, admirando meus seios maiores e túmidos. Me deitei e levantei o corpo para que ele puxasse o vestido para fora do meu corpo, me deixando apenas de calcinha. Uma calcinha pequena preta.

- Eu amo você. - disse, antes de retirar também minha calcinha para fora do meu corpo. - Eu amo muito, muito você.

- Eu te amo também... - ofeguei, já pronta para ele. - Eu quero você.

- Você terá, anjo. - sorriu e arreou sua cueca, me dando a bela visão de seu corpo todo nu. - Deite-se de lado.

Obedeci, sentindo minhas costas reclamarem menos. Minha barriga grande bem apoiada na cama e não machucava. Senti o corpo quente de Edward atrás do meu e sua dureza atrás da minha coxa, fazendo pressão. Mordi o lábio, apoiando direito minha cabeça contra o travesseiro e meu braço abaixo dele, para ficar mais alto. Agarrei o lençol, ansiosa.

- Faz muito tempo, não é, baby? - Edward murmurou no meu ouvido e roçou seu membro contra minha entrada molhada. Meus músculos vaginais contraíram, implorando por ele.

- Edward... - rosnei baixinho, apertando meu rosto contra o travesseiro, o prazer crescendo. Edward esfregou seu membro contra meu clitóris e eu solucei. - P-por favor!

- Com todo prazer. - mordeu meu ombro e levantou minha perna, a segurando enquanto movia seu quadril, entrando em mim com força. Eu deixei um grito fino sair por entre meus lábios. Não consegui conter os ofegos, enquanto ele estocava.

- Oh... Céus! - gemi, rebolando meu quadril contra ele. Nossos movimentos sincronizados. Eu estou no céu, sério. Forcei meu rosto contra o travesseiro com mais força e deixei meus gemidos saírem abafados contra ele, meus dedos doendo de tanto apertar o lençol. A mão de Edward apertava minha coxa, abrindo mais minhas pernas, dando assim mais acesso à ele.

- Sim... - gemeu contra meu pescoço e beijou minha nuca, minha pele toda arrepiada. Sua mão livre segurou a minha, do meu braço abaixo do travesseiro. Nossos dedos entrelaçando um no outro. - Oh, baby, eu te amo...

- Oh, meu Deus... - arfei, tentando engolir, mas não podia. As estocadas lentas e depois fortes me fazendo ainda mais louca. - Por favor, por favor, por favor!

- Sim, anjo, eu vou te fazer vir com força. - grunhiu e eu assenti freneticamente, implorando para ele acabar comigo. - Vem para mim, meu amor.

- S-sempre... - gemi, apertando seu membro quando eu vim com força, minha cabeça pesando e eu apertei meus olhos, abrindo a boca, mas nenhum som saía, porque parecia impossível. Meus seios doeram mais e o prazer veio para me fazer ficar sem ar mesmo.

- Deus... Como é bom! - Edward beijou a artéria do meu pescoço e estocou tão forte, que eu achei que viria de novo. Ele chegou em seu ápice um pouco depois de mim e relaxou, continuando a estocar devagar. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Obrigada por isso. - murmurei e sua mão que estava segurando minha coxa, afagou meu ventre e logo depois, ele se retirou de mim, me fazendo virar um pouco para eu encará-lo e o amor em seus olhos foi tudo o que eu precisava ver. - Obrigada.

- Eu é que digo obrigado... Você é a mulher da minha vida e eu te amo, para sempre. - beijou meus lábios e eu sabia que a noite ainda não estava acabada.

_**oOoOo**_

_**Tempo presente...**_

Mordi o lábio, gemendo baixinho pelas sensações que estava tendo enquanto sonhava, um sonho ótimo devo dizer. Eu sentia algo quente e molhado contra minhas coxas e isso foi o suficiente para eu acordar. Franzi o cenho, sentando-me e afastei o lençol, dando-me conta de que minha bolsa tinha estourado. A cama estava molhada e Edward começou a se mexer, sentindo minha falta.

- Bella? Amor, por que está acordada? - sua voz sonolenta chamando minha atenção. São duas da manhã e Nessie decidiu nascer!

- Edward, minha bolsa estourou. - contei, sorrindo. Ele franziu o cenho e esfregou os olhos. Sentou e seus olhos arregalaram ao se dar conta o que eu tinha dito e ele viu o colchão molhado.

- Bella! - gritou e eu gargalhei. - Deus, ela... Ela vai nascer! Ela vai nascer!

- Sim, Edward, ela vai. Agora me ajude a sair da cama, preciso me lavar rapidamente e vestir alguma roupa confortável e você pega a bolsa que tenho preparada lá no closet. - falei e ele assentiu, um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ajudou-me a descer da cama e me levou até o banheiro.

- Eu vou ligar para Alice, ela vai te ajudar. E céus, minha filha vai nascer. - disse animado e saiu do banheiro. Sorri, começando a me lavar rapidamente. Deus, em pensar que estava excitada enquanto dormia e minha bolsa estourava. Deixei uma risada sair e comecei a me enxugar.

Edward já estava vestindo a calça quando voltei para o quarto e tinha o telefone apoiado entre a orelha e o ombro. Fui até o closet e peguei um vestido leve, vestindo-o rapidamente. Coloquei uma calcinha grande e prendi meus cabelos em uma trança.

- Alice já está vindo e Jazz ficará com as crianças. Ela vai ligar para Rose e os outros depois. Está com dor? Está tudo bem? - perguntou, seus olhos me avaliando e eu neguei.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. Pegou a bolsa? - perguntei e ele assentiu, correndo até a poltrona e pendurando a bolsa - branca e roxa com alguns desenhos de coração na frente – no ombro largo. Ali, eu tinha guardado a roupinha que colocaria em Nessie e algumas outras coisas.

- Vamos? - perguntou animado e eu assenti, rindo. Esfreguei minha mão contra minha barriga.

- Vamos, essa mocinha aqui está ansiosa para conhecer o mundo. - sussurrei e caminhamos para fora de casa, indo para o hospital.

§§

Eu sentia o suor descendo por minha espinha e por minhas têmporas enquanto a dor atingia bem nos quadris, como se estivesse rasgando ou enfiando um ferro quente para ultrapassar a carne e até mesmo o osso! Edward segurava a minha mão em todo o instante, sussurrando coisas amorosas em meu ouvido.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, anjo. - murmurou e me deu um beijo na boca, apenas um selinho. Eu grunhi, me esticando na maca.

- Só mais um pouco e logo a doutora Carmen vem te ver de novo. - Alice olhava para mim com compaixão, pois ela bem sabia pelo o que eu estava passando. Essa coisa de contração antes do parto é terrível. A dor parece que vai te partir ao meio!

- Argh! Parece que a cada contração, a cada dez minutos uma vem pior que a outra! - rosnei, mordendo o lábio, relaxando quando a dor se foi.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. - ela sorriu carinhosa e atendeu o telefone que tocou de repente. - Oi, Rose! Sim... Aham, ela já está aqui... Eu cheguei aqui no hospital há umas meia hora e ela ainda está em trabalho de parto... Não, está tudo bem... Okay, eu vou avisar. Tchau!

- O que foi? - Edward questionou, afagando minha bochecha. Sorri, tentando acalmá-lo, porque eu sabia que ele estava nervoso com tudo isso.

- Rose disse que só vai poder vir de manhã, porque Jane está tendo ataque de choro e Felipe está se queixando de dor no ouvido. Ah, também disse que ligou para avisar a mamãe que Bella já está no hospital e que ela vai vir de manhã também, por causa das horas de viajem de Vancouver até aqui e Renée e Charlie chegam aqui daqui a duas horas. - informou, colocando o celular no bolso da calça.

- Okay. Jazz está bem com as crianças? - Edward beijou minha mão e depois olhou para a irmã.

- Misericórdia! - choraminguei, sentindo as dores novamente. Estava de madrugada e foi uma surpresa para nossos parentes e amigos. Eu já estava esperando, porque já está no mês certo. Nove meses certinhos e minha pequena já quer vir para o mundo. Graças a Deus!

- Sim, depois eu ligo para saber se está tudo bem. As crianças estavam dormindo, então acho que ele está bem. - sorriu, aproximando-se da maca. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu creio... - sussurrei, respirando fundo e forcei um pouco, a dor me fazendo inclinar para a frente. A porta foi aberta e a doutora Carmen apareceu sorridente.

- Vamos ver se já está pronta? - perguntou e eu mordi o lábio. Depois que ela fez o toque novamente, ela olhou para mim e para Edward. - Está com dez centímetros. Chegou a hora!

- Oh, meu Deus! - Alice ofegou e sorriu, beijando minha testa suada. - Deus abençoe! Tudo ocorrerá bem.

- Sim, ocorrerá e não deixe de orar aí e diga para os outros! - falei e ela assentiu.

- Vamos lá! - Edward tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e eu sorri.

Parto normal é realmente doloroso. Eu estou sofrendo! Edward agarrava a minha mão e beijava meu rosto toda vez que eu forçava e soltava grunhidos, forçando para valer, minha cabeça parecia que poderia explodir.

- Só mais essa! A cabeça já está saindo! - Carmen disse e eu respirei fundo, antes de forçar novamente. Foi então que toda a dor saiu. Paz. Essa palavra apareceu em minha mente. - E ela é uma bebê linda!

Quando eu tentei levantar os olhos, o choro estridente soou na sala de parto, os enfermeiros aplaudiram e eu senti as lágrimas caírem por minhas bochechas livremente. Edward chorava junto comigo, enquanto ia até Carmen e segurava a pequena Nessie, um enfermeiro batendo as fotos que queríamos rapidamente. Edward veio até mim e me mostrou nossa pequena, que chorava cada vez mais. Ele deitou cuidadosamente Nessie contra meu peito e eu chorei mais quando ela começou a cessar o choro e se espreguiçou em cima de mim.

- E-ela é perfeita. Obrigada Deus! - agradeci e beijei sua cabecinha melada. Não queria que a enfermeira a tirasse de mim e o choro começou novamente. Edward beijou meus lábios e sorrimos juntos, porque nossa felicidade estava imensa. Nossa pequena Renesmee está conosco. Finalmente conosco e só temos de agradecer a Deus por ela ter vindo com bastante saúde.

- Eu te amo. - Edward sussurrou e me beijou novamente. Minha alegria crescia ainda mais em meu peito.

§§

**_3 anos depois..._**

Nessia dormia em meus braços, seus bracinhos gordinhos em volta do meu pescoço. Eu olhei em direção a piscina, as crianças brincando na água com Jazz, Emm e os outros familiares de Edward, que tive o prazer de finalmente conhecer realmente. Gargalhei quando Emm levou um tapa na nuca de Rose por ter jogado Felipe para o ar e deixar ele cair na água novamente. O menino gostou, mas Rose estava quase arrancando os cabelos pelas brincadeiras deles.

Lary estava rindo com as palhaçadas do pai e os gêmeos Rupert e Richard tentavam escalar as costas de Jazz, que ria, as outras crianças brincavam de pega-pega pelo jardim ou perto da piscina. Alice estava ajudando Esme com o churrasco e meus pais conversavam animadamente com Carlisle e mais alguns tios, parentes de Edward, de Rose e meus. A família realmente estava reunida na Flórida para comemorar a véspera de Natal. A avó de Edward estava melhor de saúde e pediu para que passássemos o final de ano com ela aqui na Flórida e que chamasse todo mundo das famílias. Claro que ninguém resistiu ao pedido da fofa Bianca Cullen, a senhora que descansava na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado, embaixo do guarda-sol grande.

- Ela já brincou tanto que cansou, bichinha. - riu, afagando as costas nuas de Nessie, que só usava a parte de baixo do biquíni que ganhou da prima de Edward, Tanya.

- Não é? Nessie não parou quieta desde às cinco da manhã. - falei, beijando sua bochecha gorducha, sua boca em um adorável biquinho rosado, baba caía, melando meu ombro, mas já me acostumei.

- Eu sou muito abençoada. Deus me curou de uma doença e ainda me abençoou com bisnetos lindos e bisnetos de coração, os pequeninos de Emmett e Rosalie são adoráveis. Fiquei triste por não ter passado os últimos anos com vocês no final do ano, mas agora será diferente, pelo menos mais parentes estão aqui! - sorriu carinhosamente e eu assenti, segurando sua mão.

- As crianças que são abençoadas por ter uma bisa igual a você. - ela levantou e deu um beijo na minha testa, depois começou a ir em direção de Esme e Alice, ajudá-las a apressar a comida.

- Minha adorada esposa e minha pequena Nessie estão muito preguiçosas. - senti os lábios de Edward contra minha bochecha e ri, apoiando minha mão contra as costas de Nessie, que começou a despertar só por escutar a voz do pai, que tinha saído para comprar mais suco.

- Essa pequena que estava brincando até pouco que decidiu dormir, mas parece que em somente escutar sua voz, ela pode aguentar um pouco mais acordada. - ri, beijando seus lábios. Nessie despertou de vez, abrindo os olhos e sempre me fazendo suspirar ao ver seus lindos olhinhos verdes. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, alguns fios caindo por seu rosto redondinho. Beijei sua bochecha, me deliciando com sua risadinha sapeca, suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, para me afastar.

- Mama! Mama! - gargalhou mais e eu me afastei, beijando seu nariz.

- Mamãe, Nessie. - a ensinei novamente e ela assentiu, rindo e batendo palmas.

- Paaapai! - abriu os braços para que Edward a pegasse e ele com muito prazer o fez. Edward lhe deu centenas de beijo, a fazendo gargalhar novamente. - Paa, papai!

- Quer que eu pare? Mas você gosta tanto quando eu faço isso. - ele abaixou a cabeça e fez soada contra a barriga dela. Nessie gargalhou que eu vi as lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas coradas.

- Paa, eu fico com vontade de pipi. - disse lentamente, ainda acostumando-se com as novas palavras que eu tinha lhe ensinado a pronunciar corretamente.

- Hm, okay, minha linda. - Edward deu um cheiro no pescoço dela e depois sentou-se na beirada da espreguiçadeira, ao lado do meu quadril. Eu afaguei os cabelos de sua nuca, rindo quando Nessie começou a estalar beijo no nariz dele.

- Agora é a vez dela, papai Edward. - falei, beijando seu ombro.

- Ah, sim! - Edward riu e sentou Nessie em seu colo. Ele estava com uma bermuda caqui e uma camisa regata branca. Sua pele estava vermelha por causa do sol quente da Flórida, igualmente todos os outros e eu.

- Paaapai, eu quero ir _pizina_! - ela gritou, pendendo a cabeça de lado com um sorriso que mostrava seus dentinhos.

- Quer ir brincar lá? Tudo bem, vamos brincar na piscina, mas só um pouco, papai está cansado e mamãe também. - disse e eu sorri. Antes deles irem para a piscina, eu dei um beijo em cada um.

- Cuidado com suas brincadeiras com ela, Edward. - o adverti, que apenas rolou os olhos e riu, levantando Nessie como um saco de batatas embaixo do braço. Esse meu marido não tem jeito e ela adora isso.

Minha vida está maravilhosa e somente agradecendo a Deus e glorificando a Ele por ter me dado uma vida assim, cheia de amor e paz. Principalmente em família.

**N/A: E esse é o fim! Vocês gostaram? Deixem-me saber o que pensam e agradeço por terem lido até aqui. Eu amei escrever sobre esse casal e suas lembranças... Sério! Eu sentirei falta, mas ok hahahah Obrigada por todo carinho de vocês. **

**Beijos e fiquem bem, até a próxima aventura! x**


End file.
